rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 5
Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Manga **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Merchandise Screenshots - Trailers Volume 5 Trailer V5T 00004.png|Glaring at random mook who didn't keep his hands to himself Vol 5 Trailer 0006.png|Said mook gets fist full of Atlesian metal Vol 5 Trailer 0007.png|A truly burning stare Volume 5 Yang Character Short Yang Vol 5 Short00001.png|"You totally could've dodged that." Yang Vol 5 Short00002.png|"That's exactly why I wouldn't let you bring it." Yang Vol 5 Short00003b.png|"I wanna make sure my little sis can hold her own while I'm gone." Yang Vol 5 Short00003c.png Yang Vol 5 Short00003d.png Yang Vol 5 Short00004.png Yang Vol 5 Short00004b.png Yang Vol 5 Short00005.png|"Sometimes, you just have to stand your ground and fight, no matter what." Yang Vol 5 Short00006.png|"Ruby?" Yang Vol 5 Short00007.png Yang Vol 5 Short00008.png Yang Vol 5 Short00009.png Yang Vol 5 Short00010.png Yang Vol 5 Short00011.png Yang Vol 5 Short00012.png Yang Vol 5 Short00013.png Yang Vol 5 Short00013b.png Yang Vol 5 Short00013c.png Yang Vol 5 Short00013d.png Yang Vol 5 Short00026.png Yang Vol 5 Short00028.png Yang Vol 5 Short00029.png Yang Vol 5 Short00030.png Yang Vol 5 Short00031.png Yang Vol 5 Short00032.png Yang Vol 5 Short00033.png Yang Vol 5 Short00034.png Yang Vol 5 Short00035.png Yang Vol 5 Short00036.png|"It's okay." Yang Vol 5 Short00037.png|"I've always got your back, sis." Yang Vol 5 Short00039.png|Continuing her long ride. Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00006.png|Annoyed by her progress, or possibly her lack thereof V5OP 00010.png|She's racing to her side... V5OP 00011.png|There's nothing she won't do for her. V5OP 00021.png|Not exactly thrilled about seeing her Mom. V5OP 00028.png|Aims her new fist... V5OP 00029.png|At an old foe V5OP 00033.png|Headed into battle... V5OP 00034.png|With her friends... V5OP 00035.png|Against their worst enemy Welcome to Haven V5 01 00028.png|Not wanting the Shady Man's attention V5 01 00029.png|Evicts said man from the premises V5 01 00030.png|Still suffering from trauma V5 01 00031.png|"Seriously?! This isn't over?" Lighting the Fire V5 04 00001.png|Following Shady's directions... V5 04 00003.png|Right into an ambush. V5 04 00004.png|They think they've got her... V5 04 00005.png|But Yang is armed... V5 04 00007.png|And ready. V5 04 00008.png|Kicks one bandit away... V5 04 00010.png|And another. V5 04 00011.png|Female bandit meets her new fist V5 04 00012.png|Shoryuuken? V5 04 00013.png|Three in one shot V5 04 00014.png|Is in Shady's sights V5 04 00015.png|Talk about dodging a bullet V5 04 00017.png|Doesn't have time for the two of them V5 04 00018.png|Headed for the Shady Man... V5 04 00020.png|Somersaults over him... V5 04 00021.png|And deals the bandit a hard blow. V5 04 00022.png|PTSD shivers V5 04 00023.png|Yang stands victorious upon the battlefield. V5 04 00024.png|"I am her daughter after all." V5 04 00043.png|Headed into the Branwen camp. V5 04 00046.png|"You know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you." V5 04 00047.png|Unimpressed by Raven's posturing V5 04 00048.png|"Because we're family." V5 04 00050.png|"But nothing is going to keep me from my sister." V5 04 00051.png|Sees the bandits moving in V5 04 00052.png|'Demands' Raven acquiesce. V5 04 00053.png|About to nail the bandit who tried silencing her V5 04 00056.png|"You kidnapped her?!" V5 04 00057.png|The fight is stopped before it starts V5 04 00058.png|Both Yang and Weiss reeling from the power of the Spring Maiden V5 04 00059.png|Weiss' weapon is returned V5 04 00060.png|Watching Raven return to her tent. V5 04 00061.png|Unexpected hug V5 04 00062.png|"I missed you too." V5 04 00063.png|_W_Y, at last. Known by its Song V5 06 00022.png V5 06 00024.png V5 06 00025.png V5 06 00026.png V5 06 00027.png V5 06 00028.png V5 06 00029.png V5 06 00030.png V5 06 00031.png V5 06 00032.png V5 06 00033.png V5 06 00034.png V5 06 00035.png V5 06 00036.png V5 06 00037.png V5 06 00038.png V5 06 00039.png V5 06 00040.png V5 06 00043.png V5 06 00045.png V5 06 00047.png V5 06 00048.png V5 06 00049.png V5 06 00055.png V5 06 00057.png V5 06 00059.png V5 06 00060.png Rest and Resolutions V5C7_00002.png V5C7_00003.png V5C7_00006.png V5C7_00009.png V5C7_00010.png V5C7_00014.png V5C7_00016.png V5C7_00017.png V5C7_00019.png V5C7_00021.png V5C7_00022.png V5C7_00024.png V5C7_00026.png V5C7_00027.png V5C7_00028.png V5C7_00029.png V5C7_00031.png V5C7_00032.png V5C7_00035.png V5C7_00036.png V5C7_00037.png V5C7_00039.png V5C7_00040.png V5C7_00041.png Alone Together V5_08_00003.png|"Boop!" V5_08_00005.png|"I can't believe we're actually in Mistral." V5_08_00006.png|"Yeah, well, she made her choice." V5_08_00007.png|"I mean she could've been here if she just stuck around." V5_08_00009.png|"Don't tell me to calm down!" V5_08_00011.png|"Whatever." V5_08_00016.png|Looking at her old team picture. V5_08_00017.png|Sad reminiscence in her eyes. V5_08_00018.png|Head bowed as her visitor opens the door. V5_08_00020.png|And it's clearly not who she expected. V5_08_00021.png|"I'' had to pick up the pieces. ''I had to keep things together. Alone." V5_08_00022.png|Impatiently awaiting her rebuttal. V5_08_00023.png|Surprised to see how badly she'd misjudged Weiss' family life. V5_08_00024.png|Weiss suggests waiting for Blake to return... V5_08_00025.png|And that she has Yang's back V5_08_00026.png|"Yeah, it is." The More the Merrier V5 11 00002.png V5 11 00003.png V5 11 00008.png V5 11 00016.png V5 11 00020.png V5 11 00022.png V5 11 00068.png V5 11 00073.png|Yang in shocked after Weiss gets heavy injured by Cinder, Vault of the Spring Maiden V5C12 00003.png V5C12 00026.png V5C12 00028.png V5C12 00071.png V5C12 00072.png V5C12 00073.png V5C12 00074.png V5C12 00075.png V5C12 00076.png V5C12 00077.png V5C12 00084.png V5C12 00086.png V5C12 00087.png Downfall V5 13 00001.png V5 13 00020.png V5 13 00032.png V5 13 00051.png V5 13 00052.png V5 13 00053.png V5 13 00054.png V5 13 00055.png V5 13 00124.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00031.png|Fated confrontation for the Relic V5 14 00032.png|Asking what became of the last Spring Maiden V5 14 00034.png|The horrid truth dawns upon her V5 14 00036.png|Questioning Raven's motivations V5 14 00038.png|"I'm not like you. I won't run. Which is why you're going to give me the Relic." V5 14 00040.png|"Nope, but I'm gonna do it anyway." V5 14 00043.png|"Yeah... Me too." V5 14 00044.png|Sees Raven has left her once again V5 14 00046.png|Standing before the Relic V5 14 00047.png|Tears form in her eyes... V5 14 00048.png|As she falls to her knees, weeping. V5 14 00058.png|Returning with the Relic V5 14 00069.png|Headed downstairs towards her uncle V5 14 00070.png|Back with her friends V5 14 00071.png|Uncertain of how to react to Blake's return V5 14 00072.png|"Yeah." V5 14 00073.png|Team RWBY, together once more Category:Volume 5 Category:Image Gallery Category:Yang Xiao Long images Category:Character images